Chizuko Akiyama
Chizuko is a student in Isle Void Class and a participant of the killing game featured in ''DR:ND Season 2''. Chizuko is known as the Ultimate Veternarian for her outstanding ability to help injured animals. She’s also known for her shy personality, proving to be a difficulty to her in the class trials she participated in. History Early Life Chizuko grew up a lonely child with no siblings or parents around. Her parents both were working constantly to keep the family’s farm up and running and pay off the mortgage, and they entrusted Chizuko to take care of the farm and the animals within it. Chizuko was left to fend for herself, and often was the one to go out to get the groceries, medicine, or anything the family or the animals/farm would need. She had to cook for herself, keep the house clean, take care of the farm and the animals within it, all while dealing with school and homework. When going to school, especially in middle school and on, Chizuko started to get bullied by a number of students. They often commented on her appearance, personality, etc., trying to make her feel like she wasn’t meant to be in this world and was just a mistake. This lasted for a few months, until the bullying went on to a larger extent, where some kids would dump things such as milk or spaghetti, and call her “Sea Monster”! Chizuko often caved in and would cry right in front of them, which the bullies would point out and make her feel weak for crying. At school, she had not made any friends and during class would either stare blankly at the desk or try to pay attention to the class, although some of the students would try to throw various items at her. She was also blamed multiple times for acts and crimes she hadn’t committed (within the school). Life on the Farm Chizuko spent most of her time with the other animals, often venting about the great stress she had and the immense amount of bullying she went through. The animals quickly became important to her, more than they already were. Since they had become increasingly important in her life, she began to take a lot of more care in them much more often and paid close attention to their actions, occasionally taking notes on their actions. Whenever once was to get injured or give birth, Chizuko would immediately attempt to help the animals, slowly getting better at caring for them. Recognition Chizuko had been walking home from school one day, and had come across a cat in the street who was badly injured. Only able to use the bandages and painkillers she kept in her backpack, she immediately went to help the cat. Some people who walked by noticed this, and noticed how carefully did this, yet at the same time how quick she went as well. They were shocked to see the cat beginning to heal nearly instantly, however it would be a long-term recovery. The owner of the cat gave a big thank you to her, and she said it’s really nothing, and that anyone should have done what she did if there was an injured animal in the streets. Around the age of 15, someone had noticed Chizuko’s bullying and decided to step in and help her. The boy managed to stop the other teenagers, and introduced himself as Masaaki. Chizuko, flustered, introduced herself as well, but told him he didn’t have to get in the way, as well as they might go after him now. The two slowly bonded and soon became close friends. Masaaki became an important role in Chizuko’s life, as her parents were still hard at work and she rarely saw them because of their work schedule. Masaaki often helped and gave her advice when it was needed, and stopped many bullies from trying to bully Chizuko. A Bloody Goodbye Masaaki and Chizuko had simply been walking around town together, and eventually ended up behind a building where no one was. They began to have a deep conversation, until a group of bandits/yakuza showed up. Masaaki and Chizuko were immediately pinned up to the wall, and Chizuko and Masaaki both pleaded for their lives. The supposed leader of the gang was going to kill them both and try to steal any money they had, however the leader had a more “amusing“ idea in mind. He decided to let them choose who to live, and Masaaki instantly offered to give up his life. Chizuko, in tears, tried to convince Masaaki to let her die, but Masaaki had made up his mind. Chizuko was let free of the wall, and then the leader pulled out a gun. The leader then shot Masaaki in both his legs and arms, then in his heart. Masaaki fell to the ground, but they were not done there. The leader ordered one of the members to give Chizuko the axe, and said that she must dismember his body, and slice it up to pieces. Chizuko couldn’t even speak, but she also had a gun to her head. Too afraid to move, one of the members moved her arms for her. She was forced to repeatedly swing the axe at his body, and when Chizuko was completely broken they quickly left. Chizuko had collapsed on the ground, staring at the bloody moosh, completely broken. This caused her hopeless side to be born, and she’ll usually become like a completely different person upon facing death. Killing School Life Chizuko was among the 17 students in the Isle Void Killing Trip. Chizuko had been the second to leave the prison (after Nea) to try to get some alone time and think about the situation she was in. In a panic, Chizuko tried taking deep breathes. When meeting some of the other students, Chizuko felt like she was beginning to make friends, excluding Vodka who insulted her instead. When the killing game itself was announced, Chizuko was completely against the idea of it. Upon learning the Neapolitan was the mastermind, Chizuko was in disbelief and shock. She didn’t want to believe that one of the students among them—and a potential friend—could be the mastermind. Hearing this made Chizuko scared of Nea for a while, especially because of the bullying their friendship started off with. Meeting Sogeki When meeting Sogeki, Chizuko was glad that she was beginning to make friends. Sogeki had told her that he had a form of autism, and to Sogeki’s surprise Chizuko didn’t seem bothered by that at all, and still treated him like a normal person. Chizuko, never having a hug before, brought up the topic of hugging. Chizuko had asked for permission to hug Sogeki, and he granted permission, and gave him a hug. She didn’t know how tight to pull, so she almost ended up killing Sogeki in the process. Meeting Hana When meeting Hana, Chizuko still seemed like her shy self. Hana had given her advice to not be shy and that she should just be herself more often, and she began to learn more about Hana and hang out with her often. This began their close friendship together. Nea’s Party When being invited to go to Nea’s party, Chizuko was apprehensive and unsure if she wanted to go, since she wasn’t really the party type and didn’t like a lot of noise. Howevee, she decided to show up to the party anyways, where most of the time she had interacted with Hana and Ryuunosuke. She wasn’t really enjoying the party, but thought it would be rude of her to leave the party early. Though she was scared of Nea, she didn’t want to her his feelings, part of the reason being what Nea might do to her afterwards. When witnessing Ayaki’s death, who Chizuko had been interacting with often, Chizuko had “switched” to her hopeless side, where she stepped out of the room and stared at the ocean blankly. After being given some time to recover, Chizuko prepares herself and began to investigate the crime scene. During the first trial, Chizuko had stayed quiet a lot due to her shyness and her inability to bring up topics or add onto them. When Kirana was found guilty, Chizuko felt bad for her because she wanted to protect her family from being shot due to the motive. After Kirana was executed, Chizuko shifted back to her hopeless form, going back to staring at the ocean. Hana attempted to talk to her, but she had failed due to Chizuko tuning out all noises besides the ocean waves in the distance The Death of Beatrice And Kurou When hearing the fear motive, Chizuko quickly became fearful of her fear were to happen. Having a fear of hatchets and axes, she was worried that if axes started to fall from the sky, one with hit someone in the head and kill them. Not only that, but she was worried that if she saw one, old and unwanted memories would be brought up and she’d become her hopeless self again. When witnessing Beatrice’s dead body in the meat locker, Chizuko quickly became horrified due to both Beatrice’s body and seeing the raw meat hang on some of the hooks. Chizuko quickly left, and refused to investigate anything inside of the meat locker. From this victim and on (not executions), Chizuko didn’t have her hopeless side come out of her. Once Kurou was found guilty, Chizuko soon began to cry in despair because of the loss Shion was about to have. Chizuko urged Monocrow to not execute Kurou and let him live, but Monocrow ignores her pleas and Kurou ended up executed, partly because of Shion. Chizuko went back to her hopeless side, where this time Sogeki approached her. She started to ramble on about how every day is just another day of suffering and that they were all gonna die, and hugging Sogeki and crying into his shoulder. Bonding with Others During this chapter, Chizuko had learned not to be afraid of Nea any longer and they soon became friends, although they did interact slightly before this. Chizuko slowly began to become an older sister-like figure to Nea, and during this chapter he relied on her for simple things such as cooking him food. She grew closer to Nea during this time, and soon he became a trusted friend of hers. Chizuko and Sogeki during this chapter became extremely close friends, where they both helped each other with their emotional issues as much as they could. Chizuko had learned a lot about Sogeki and his past, and so did Sogeki about Chizuko. Chizuko was saddened when she had learned that Sogeki was getting depressed, and he thought that there was no point in living. Chizuko tried her best to cheer up Sogeki, however it only worked temporarily, then he would go back to thinking about these topics. This chapter Chizuko grew very close to Hana as well. Hana became Chizuko’s “best girlfriend” and she often relied on her when Sogeki wasn’t around to help her. She was very happy that Hana became her friend, and the two began to interact more often. One of the cherished moments is when Hana had Chizuko try to play the violin, and being taught how to by her. The Death of Ada, Noriko, and Sogeki Upon entering the crime scene, Chizuko noticed an axe lodged into both Noriko and Ada, and immediately left, shaken up and old memories being brought back to her. Due to being shaken up, she decided not to investigate much this time around. When Chizuko began to be blamed for killing the two, Chizuko began to become really nervous, since she knew the Sogeki himself was the culprit. Sogeki had told Chizuko to tell them what actually happened, and Chizuko ended up telling them, which she later regretted. After the blame continued on to Sogeki, Chizuko tried to cover up for him and say that she actually read the note, and not Sogeki. However, she was unable to convince them and Sogeki was voted guilty. Chizuko had a heartbreaking goodbye with him, and after the execution, she had surprisingly not become her hopeless side. After Sogeki had been executed, Nea revealed himself to not have been friends with anyone at all, including Chizuko. This made Chizuko more depressed and terrified than she already was, seeing as one of her closer friends turned out to still be a villian after all. Chizuko began to fear Nea once again from this point on. Hell Under a Mask When Chizuko had been mourning in the Ultimate Mobster lab, Nea had entered the lab with her, and began to torment her. Eventually, Nea had been angered with Chizuko for attempting to stand up for herself. Nea had took off his mask to show Chizuko the true Hell that was underneath it. The agonizing voices of everyone who has died filled her ears, however what she sees is much worse. She sees a charred nose, two torn holes where eyes should be, a half disconnected jaw, and teeth hanging off of the melted face. After seeing this, Chizuko became more terrified than she ever was of a Nea, and avoided him at all costs. The Death of Masami and Ryuunosuke Chizuko was saddened by the death of Masami, though she did not know her well. She hesitantly investigated the crime scene. When Ryuunosuke was found guilty, Chizuko once again faced heartbreak. Ryuunosuke was like a father figure to her, and though they weren’t too close on a friendship level, she still thought of Ryu as a close friend and someone she could look up to when she needed to. ”Saving“ Nea Tee Vee and Chizuko met up and divised a plan to utilize the home videos of Nea’s childhood and the monitor room to help revert Nea back to his normal self and show him that he should be kind. Chizuko had apologized before shoving Nea into the room, and then she waited for Nea to walk out anxiously. When he walked out and asked for forgiveness, Chizuko became the happiest she had been in a long while, since their plan had succeeded and Nea had become his normal kind and caring self. When witnessing Vodka’s charred body, Chizuko was still upset that someone had died. She wasn’t close to Vodka so she wasn’t nearly as sad like she was considering some of the other deaths. Chizuko, after Daburu had been voted guilty, became depressed once again because she considered Daburu a friend, and a close one in fact. When Nea tackled her into the void to save her from her execution, Chizuko became even more depressed that both Nea and Daburu had been missing, and possibly even dead. The Final Trial When Chizuko had witnessed the icy hole in the ground and Daburu and Nea emerging from the hole, Chizuko was happy, relieved, and also confused. Chizuko attemlted to help Nea with his injury, however Chizuko wasn’t too experienced with helping human injuries such as lung punctures. When Nea declares the final trial, Chizuko became even more confused and just didn’t know what was going on. Chizuko was confident going into the final trial, prepared for whatever may arise in her path. Chizuko tried to contribute more than she usually did in this trial as a way to make up for her quietness in majority of the other trials. After Beatrice was revealed to be one of the masterminds and Daburu as well, Chizuko became shocked. However, she became relieved when learning that Daburu thought it was for a good plan rather than a killing game. When the original plan was revealed to be to help the students forget their crimes they had committed, Chizuko became scared that she was actually a criminal back at home. When the final vote arrives, Chizuko did not want to forget her friends, like Hana and Sogeki, and voted to recover her memories as a criminal but keep her island life memories, rather than forget the island life memories but never recover the criminal memories. Epilogue Chizuko became confident at the end, now that then the surviving students were able to finally leave the island and still be able to remember each other, rather than forget one another. Appearance Chizuko has a well-endowed feminine body with long black hair at different lengths. She has a dull purple color for her eyes. Her pale skin has some dirt marks and bandages under her left sleeve from being injured from bullies, as well as on her right thigh. She wears a pink sweater under a white apron with a brown paw print on the left side of her chest. She wears light blue denim jeans, as well as she wears white slip on shoes. Personality Chizuko is known to be a very shy individual without much self-confidence. When making a mistake or believing to have done something wrong, she will immediately blame herself and beg for forgiveness, never trying to stand up for herself. When being complimented for anything, she’ll usually deny the compliment, and begin to speak bad of herself and say that whatever the compliment was isn’t true about her. She would then apologize for disagreeing with the person, and become very confused in what to say. Being the Ultimate Veternarian, Chizuko gained a love for animals and caring for them. Whenever she sees someone eating any form of meat she will become depressed almost instantly, and solemnly ask the person to not eat meat, because then they’re eating other animals. When an animal is in need of help Chizuko will have no hesitation to help them. Due to the death of Masaaki, Chizuko has a hopeless and despairful side to her. This side will come out when being faced with human death, where she gets extremely depressed and comments on how every day is just a day of suffering and there’s no chance of survival in this world. Talent Chizuko is known as the Ultimate Veternarian for helping cure animals of illness or disease, as well as making sure they are being pampered properly and helping when some animals are giving birth. Not only does she do this with care, she manages to do it fast as well. When she had helped a cat in the street with speed yet care once, she had been thanked and told that she has an amazing talent. Her talent became widely known because of this, which made her the Ultimate Veternarian. Relationships Family: Unnamed Father and Mother Chizuko maintained the same relationship with her mother and father, mainly because she rarely saw her parents at home. Though she didn’t see them at home, she still loved them and wanted to make them proud when caring for the animals, cleaning the house, and keeping the farm up to date and tidy. Friends: Masaaki Chizuko was really close to Masaaki, him being the first and only friend Chizuko had until being put into the Isle Void Killing Game. Chizuko often relied on Masaaki for advice, though they never had hugged once, which Chizuko was upset about once he had died. Masaaki was always there to protect Chizuko from her bullies and gave up his life protecting her from the gang members. It is unknown if they had romantic feelings for one another. Season 2 Killing Game Class: Ayaki Katanagi Chizuko was getting to know Ayaki before she met her demise. Chizuko saw her has a friend that she wanted to get closer to, and someone that she had cared about. Ayaki also cared for Chizuko as well, and they got along well with each other. Sogeki Tebuehi Chizuko and Sogeki had a real close relationship with one another. They both often related to each other and relied on one another as well, due to Chizuko always being shy and feeling sad often and Sogeki beginning to question what the point to living is. Chizuko thought of Sogeki as a best friend and always considered him that, and she began to develop romantic feelings towards him. It is unknown if Sogeki also felt that way about Chizuko or only saw her as a close friend. Ryuunosuke Hamura Though the two didn’t interact with each other often, Chizuko considered Ryuunosuke as a fatherly figure, which makes sense due to his talent being a foster parent. Chizuko looked up to him at times, and was saddened by his death. Vodka Algirie Chizuko had wanted to be friends with Vodka, but Vodka did not see it the same way. Vodka, upon meeting Chizuko, insulted her almost instantly. From then on the two rarely interacted, but Chizuko wished she could have been his friend. Daburu Ajiri Chizuko and Daburu considered each other friends, but nothing more than that. The two didn’t intersct with each other on a personal level, but instead they interacted by talking about their hobbies a bit of their talent, etc. Neapolitan Chizuko at first was hesitant to talk to Nea, due to his role of being the mastermind. Eventually, Chizuko began to interact with him and realized that he isn’t so bad, and the two became friends. When Nea revealed himself to have been lying about their friendship, Chizuko felt broken for a while, then became scared of him again. Chizuko and Tee Vee devised a plan to make Nea a better person, and the plan succeeded. The two then became friends knce again. Hana Hamasaki Chizuko considers Hana as a “best girlfriend” rather than a simple best friend, because she thinks it sounds better than best friend. Chizuko relies on Hana often when she needs advice or emotional support, and in return Chizuko tries to learn how to play the violin with Hana so the two could have a similar interest. The two became great friends in Chapter 3 and from then on their friendship improved. Trivia * Chizuko’s personality and design is heavily based off of Mikan Tsumiki. * There was originally a scene planned where Nea would dress Chizuko in a clown suit to publicly humiliate her in front of the other students for Chapter 1 that was discarded. * Chizuko was originally planned to be a Chapter 3 killer, but that was changed to have less pararrels between her and Mikan.